


Teamwork

by PandaWritesPoorly



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (big surprise there), Adrien and Bridgette who?, As like their actual heroes!, Exhaustion, Fainting, Falling off a roof, Gen, Good Friends, Good teammates, I took some liberties on their powers, Identity Reveal, Mentioned Lila Rossi, Overworked, Protectiveness, Sleep Deprivation, Sleep Deprived Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Teach Marinette To Take Care Of Herself Squad, The Quantic Kids!, The girl needs it, but like oh well, with how I keep writing her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaWritesPoorly/pseuds/PandaWritesPoorly
Summary: Tikki isn't about to let Marinette run herself into the ground. Time to have the team intervene.
Relationships: Felix & Quantic Kids, Felix/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Quantic Kids
Comments: 14
Kudos: 471





	Teamwork

**Author's Note:**

> What?? Panda posting a work where Marinette collapses/is overworked/is sleep deprived/etc?? That's never happened before!  
> Sarcasm aside, I finished this a while ago, and figured I should probably post it before it's lost among my docs. This is basically along the lines of the early concept art where there was a team, rather than just the two heroes. I didn't use Bridgette though because 1) I don't really have as much experience writing for her, and I didn't want to start just yet, and 2) The personality I imagine her with isn't like Mari's in that she probably wouldn't overwork herself to this extent or be so stubborn about it.  
> Also, I'm sure you're all familiar with the 'Lila wants *insert big school event here* rescheduled after Marinette has already planned it, and Marinette gets pressured into changing it anyways' sort of story prompt thing. That's what's going on here.

Ladybug really can’t wait for the weekend. She’s absolutely exhausted, and once she doesn’t have to worry about school, she’ll be able to sleep.

Well, once she’s got some of her planning done for the potential of a rescheduled school dance and if she’s going to be up, she may as well bake some stuff for the bake sale, because so much money of the school’s budget will be lost if Lila does manage to convince everyone to force her to change the date of the dance and if she’s going to be baking, she should really bring in some cupcakes for the class, because she needs to do something to make sure that everyone doesn’t turn on her, and if she’s making cupcakes maybe she can fit in a nap while they’re in the-

No. Her time would be better spent on designs for the dance. She’s got her own dress designed, and materials purchased, but everyone probably expects that she’ll be making theirs, so she needs to get that done and-

Suddenly, the heroine is limp, having fallen asleep mid thought.

And mid jump.

Before she falls far, a green blur races over, catching her and landing with her on the next roof. Gavroche looks at Kid Mime, both of their faces filled with concern.

They had just been about to call out to Ladybug to alert her to their presence, when she’d just… dropped. She’d gone from jumping across the rooftops to wilting entirely, collapsing in the air.

It’s worrying to say the least.

“Ladybug?” Kid approaches her, but the girl barely stirs.

Gavroche passes her to the other boy. “I’ll go grab Mel and Chat.”

Kid nods, sitting down on the roof with the spotted heroine and holding her carefully while waiting for the other three to join them.

Ladybug frowns, stirring a little more and sitting up on her own.

“Bug?” He squeezes her hand a little. “You up?”

“...yeahhh, ‘m up. ‘m up…” she slurs, opening her eyes.

“That’s good. You scared us-”

“Sorry.” She blinks, seeming to realize who she’s talking to and where she is. “Kid?”

“That’s me.” He forces a gentle smile, his worry not ebbing at all.

“So ‘m patrollin’?”

Before he can tell that  _ no, _ she is  _ not _ going to be patrolling now or anytime in the near future, she’s standing. The girl stumbles, tripping over her own feet and heading back towards the roof.

She falls onto her miraculous partner, Gavroche having returned with both Chat Noir and Melodie.

The cat hero looks at the girl slumped against him. “Are you feeling alright, My Lady?”

She hums half-heartedly.

“Maybe you should go home and rest,” Melodie suggests, “You aren’t in any state to be out right now.”

“No, I’m up!” She straightens, stepping away. “I’m up…” She teeters, and Chat preemptively grabs her. Instead of fighting, she just leans back, using him for support.

“Really, you should be going home.” Kid agrees. “You clearly need to sleep.”

“Nah, I jus’... need t’ bake, an’ reschedule… plans in case…”

Chat sits down, letting her rest against him, and they all follow suit.

“No, you need to sleep. That should be a priority.” Gavroche argues. “Patrol is canceled.”

Ladybug seems determined to try and patrol anyways.

Melodie plays a soft tune on her flute, a slower version of what she’s taught them to recognize as Ladybug’s song. She slows it further, and plays even softer over a few minutes and eventually puts the instrument down.

Ladybug is out, sleeping calmly in Chat’s arms.

“Thanks,” he whispers.

“No problem. I’ve had to pull that trick on these two more than once when they think they can get away with not sleeping.”

“Hypocrite.” Gavroche mutters.

“That said,  _ we _ know better than to try and go out on patrol when we’re tired enough to collapse,” Kid Mime frowns at his exhausted friend.

“Has she mentioned anything coming up that could have made her busy enough to forget to _ sleep?” _ Melodie asks, “I don’t remember her saying anything…”

“No, she’s been normal. Seemed busy, but not any busier than usual,” Chat comments. The other boys nod in agreement.

They end up letting her sleep for two hours or so before waking her up and telling her to go home and  _ sleep. _

They can only hope she listens.

* * *

“Marinette. You should stay home sick today,” Tikki pleads.

“’m not sick though.”

“You may as well be! You almost fell off a building last night, just take a break!”

Marinette shakes her head, ignoring how her brain feels fuzzy. “Can’t. Lila… she could do sumthin’...”

The girl begins heading out of her room. “Marinette, if you don’t let yourself rest-”

“‘m fine.”

Alright then. Tikki settles herself in her chosen’s purse. If that’s how it’s going to be, then so be it.

A Kwami may not be able to do much, but the girl’s superhero partners?

They’d certainly be capable of stopping her.

Especially because Tikki is releasing the spell. Any fellow superhero that Marinette trusts will recognize her now.

She honestly should have done this sooner, but she wanted to give the girl a chance to see reason.

Oh well.

* * *

Felix is sitting on a bench in the courtyard, reading. He glances up when someone walks by, returning to his book. It’s just Marinette.

Marinette who looks oddly like-

He does a double take and sure enough, he can’t miss his classmate’s resemblance to his partner.

It’s more than that though. Marinette  _ is _ Ladybug.

How on Earth did he miss that?!

He watches her cross the courtyard.

“Plagg?”

“Yeah?”

“Marinette is Ladybug.”

The Kwami looks at him from his pocket, studying him. “Huh. Sugarcube must’ve dropped the spell. Guess ‘m doin’ that then. Yeah, Pigtails is Pigtails.”

“You gave them  _ both _ the  _ same _ nickname, how did I-”

“Magic, kid. Now go talk to her.”

That’s what it takes to shake Felix out of it. He snaps his book shut, putting it in his bag, which he pulls over his shoulder as he hurries after the girl.

“Marinette.”

“Hey, Feli’sss...” she mumbles, dragging herself across the courtyard.

“You cannot seriously be planning on attending school today?”

“‘m not sick. ‘s fine.”

He blinks at her. “That is a foolish excuse. Simply lacking illness does not make you well.”

She doesn’t respond, so he continues, “Given that you quite literally fell off of a roof during patrol last night, I do not think you have any sort of case here.”

She pauses, finally looking at him.

“Kitty?”

“Yes, now honestly, what are you doing-”

“Didn’ fall, I jump’d…”

For one moment, he was horrified, before he remembered the exact circumstances of the incident. “Semantics. Either way, you were - and still are - tired to a point where it is dangerous for your overall health and safety. You should not be at school today.”

“Gotta’ watch Lila…”

He pauses, glancing to where the Italian girl has just arrived at school. Frowning, he pulls Marinette into an empty classroom. “Is  _ Lila _ the reason you are so exhausted?” he growls.

As usual, it takes her tired brain a moment to understand the question. While she’s thinking, the door opens.

He recognizes Allegra, the girl who opened it. They’re in the same music class, and her friend Claude has a habit of making obnoxious puns whenever he sees Felix. She and Allan are bearable though. This must be their usual classroom.

“Hello.”

The girl just stares at him. He raises an eyebrow.

“Allan, Claude, get in here and tell me I’m not hallucinating.”

“Why? You seein’ flying elephants or someth-” Claude cuts himself off as he enters the doorway. “Well. Okay. Not what I expected from today, but alright.”

“I guess this is an ‘or something’, then?” Allan comments.

“What is going on with you three now?”

Allegra shakes herself out of her surprise. She strolls up to him, sticking her hand out. “A pleasure to finally meet you outside of the suits, Chat Noir. I’m Melodie, that’s Kid Mime, and-”

“Gavroche,” Allan finishes.

Felix blinks a few times. “What.”

He hears Plagg cackle, “What, kid, didn’t listen when I was dropping the spell? Your team can recognize you.”

Felix glares at the Kwami who is now floating in the open, “I was rather distracted, and you failed to elaborate. In fact,  _ you _ were the one to dismiss the conversation and rush me to move along.”

Plagg shrugs, “Not my problem.”

“So  _ you’re _ Plagg.” Allegra studies the Kwami.

“And  _ you’re _ Ladybug.” Claude approaches the pigtailed girl. She’s completely forgotten Felix’s question, and is staring at the trio that has entered the room.

“Hi?”

“You shouldn’t be at school, dear.” Allan chides her gently. Marinette just keeps blinking at the people around her, her exhausted brain doing little to connect any dots besides the fact that these are her teammates.

“Tikki’s Bugs are stubborn. Have fun trying to get her to go home,” Plagg comments as he curls up under Felix’s collar.

The other Kwami shoots out of the purse. “Plagg! They’re not  _ all _ stubborn!”

“Just most of ‘em.”

Marinette still doesn’t seem to understand what’s going on, looking entirely lost as she watches everything going on in front of her.

Felix ignores the Kwamis, turning back to Marinette. “You did not answer my question. Is Ms. Rossi responsible for your current state?”

They all give her a moment to respond.

“No… I jus’ gotta’ make sure ‘m ready if we resc’edu’l-”

“For which she is entirely to blame.”

“What’s going on?” Allan asks.

“Our class consists of mindless sheep, who are infatuated with the tall tales of one Lila Rossi. She is currently working on convincing them that Marinette must reschedule the entire school dance so that she may attend.”

“They actually  _ believe _ her?! I thought they were all humoring her!” Claude is incredulous.

“That’s ridiculous! The dance is a  _ school _ event! We can’t just change the date! The class presidents have already spent most of the budget for it! It’s non-refundable!” Allegra fumes.

“Exactly!”

“So ‘m gonna do bake sale, an’ then-”

“No. No, you don’t have to worry about it being rescheduled.” Allegra goes to Marinette, giving her a hug. “Even if they tell you to, you can’t because you aren’t the only one in charge of it.”

Marinette slowly blinks a few times. “Then I shou’d pr’bly start designin’ their-”

Felix stares in shock as he realizes what she means. “Marinette. Please tell me they don’t expect you to design and make each of their outfits by hand.”

“‘s only fair…”

“How?” Claude challenges, “How is that fair in the slightest?”

Marinette seems to mumble something as she slumps further, the exhaustion beginning to win out.

The bell rings, and she jumps. Suddenly a little more aware of what’s going on, she shakes herself a little. “We gotta’ get to class now!”

“Honey-”

“Bye! I’ll see you between classes?”

“Yeah, but-”

Marinette smiles at all of them, then rushes away. They all stare at her, before Felix sighs. “I will follow her, as I fear she may collapse in the hallway.”

“We’ll make sure that everyone knows what Lila is trying to do. I don’t think anyone thinks it makes sense to reschedule a  _ school event _ for  _ one _ girl,” Allegra growls.

* * *

Marinette is trying to pay attention in class, she really is.

Her mind is determined to stay awake, well aware of all that she needs to do. All the tasks she needs to complete.

Her  _ body, _ on the other hand, isn’t having any of it. Too many nights of no sleep, and her limbs are like weights, hanging in her seat and dragging her down.

Her eyes keep closing, no matter how many times she forces them open, they just keep slipping closed.

She falls to the side, leaning against her seatmate. Felix.

Chat Noir.

That had been a nice surprise.

She smiles softly.

“Ms. Dupain-Cheng? Is the lesson not-” Ms. Bustier cuts off suddenly.

Nonetheless, Marinette sits up again, eyes mostly closed, but doing her best to seem attentive.

Through her blurry vision, she can sort of see her teacher. The woman looks uncomfortable for a moment before she turns back to the board and continues on in the lesson as usual.

Bustier sufficiently cowed, Felix turns back to Marinette, who is swaying slightly and staring puzzledly towards the front of the room.

“Marinette,” he whispers, “You may rest again. Ms. Bustier is allowing it.”

She nods, returning to her previous position. Her eyes slip shut a few times, before they stay that way, and she dozes against the boy.

He does his best to sit still, and mentally thanks his ambidextrousness.

* * *

When lunch begins, a few classmates seem to be considering waking her, but he glares at them until they get the message.

“Geez, you know you could just  _ talk _ t’ people, right?” Allan teases, showing up at the door just as the last classmate leaves.

“Self expression, Al’. That’s just his true self.” Claude appears. “Truly, I’m so proud, look at him with his very own personality.”

His glares are less effective on the two boys than his classmates, and before he can say anything in response, Allegra interrupts, “Those two are just taking advantage of the fact that you can’t do anything other than whisper and scowl at them with our fair lady right there.”

The braided blonde approaches the pair who are still seated, nudging the fatigued girl slightly. Bleary eyes crack open, and her mouth moves in a shadow of mumbled words that never get verbalized.

“Claude, get over here so you can carry her.”

He nods dutifully, coming over. Allan sees Felix’s expression and grins. “Sorry Fe’, but if someone saw  _ you _ carrying an unconscious girl they’d think you were disposing of a body.”

“No one would think something so outlandish.”

Claude reaches for Marinette, who complies with being picked up, holding on like a koala. She doesn’t bother attempting to ask where they’re taking her.

Mostly because all her brain can register is that these are her teammates, and that’s more than enough for her. She’s safe.

The quartet keeps their conversation down, carrying the girl out of the class, then the school. Crossing the street, they enter the bakery. Once they explain a little to their friend’s parents, they’re allowed up, and easily find Marinette’s room.

“Here we are, sweetheart. This is your stop.” Claude starts to set the girl down.

Marinette teeters on her feet slightly, blinking around at her surroundings. She realizes where she is and shakes her head.

“Oh yes,” Allan counters, “This  _ is _ where you’re supposed to be.”

She shakes her head again, still using Claude for support. Allegra thinks for a moment, then drags Marinette over to the chaise. “Alright. Then we’ll sit here, and I’ll try different hairstyles on you.”

Marinette blinks, which they take as confusion.

“Well, we’ve got to do something while we’re here, and I want to see what you look like without pigtails!”

Marinette is too tired to notice how the girl hums as she works, a quiet tune that’s familiar to the others. Allegra slows the song while she combs out Marinette’s hair with her fingers. Separating it into three parts, she starts making a loose braid, still humming.

By the time she’s finished with the braid, Marinette is asleep.

“Stubborn child,” Allegra whispers, standing and guiding Marinette’s body to lean backwards in a more comfortable position.

“Have you spoken to the other class presidents about Ms. Rossi’s ‘request’?” Felix inquires.

Allegra huffs, then her face splits in a grin. “Oh yes. I explained  _ everything,  _ and needless to say they were rather… angry. I don’t think Lila will be lasting much longer.”

* * *

Ladybug runs along her usual patrol route. She’d slept for a few hours, then woke up and moved on with her usual routine. It was for the best, given how many hours she’d lost.

She can just count those towards her sleep quota.

Her patrol is interrupted when she sees Gavroche sitting on a nearby building with an unimpressed look.

“Ladybug. You’re supposed to be resting. You’ve missed too much sleep.”

“I already slept for a bit. I’m fine. I should be patrolling,” she argues.

He responds by taking out his communicator, contacting every member of the team with one button. “You guys will never guess who I ran into.”

He never breaks eye contact with her, and she glares at him.

He responds by taking a picture of her and sending it to the other heroes.

“We both know you can’t outrun me. Accept your fate.”

“I don’t  _ need _ to sleep!”

“Yes you do. You’re running yourself into the ground, and as your friends, we can’t just let that happen. You were barely conscious this morning.”

Chat Noir was the first to arrive, though Kid Mime and Melodie weren’t far behind.

“Ladybug. What do you think you’re doing?”   
“I  _ was  _ doing patrol.”

“Patrol was canceled, remember? Last night.”

“We’ll start patrolling regularly again once you have a regular sleep schedule.”

She huffs. “I’m not even tired.”

Melodie shakes her head. “Maybe not on the surface, but your song is  _ exhausted.” _

When Ladybug doesn’t respond, she continues, “I can show you. I don’t like forcing people to sleep against their will, because it makes me feel gross, but if you’re okay with it…”

Ladybug sighs. “...fine. But if I don’t fall asleep, I get to patrol.”

Kid seems to consider this, nodding. “Deal.”

The others look at him in disbelief, but he has a mischievous grin on his face, and they just go along with it.

Melodie straightens, taking a few moments to prepare herself before beginning the song. Once again, they recognize what she’s told them is Ladybug’s song. This time, however, she’s put more detail into it. It’s how Ladybug’s song sounds  _ right now, _ not just the general feeling of it.

At a glance, it’s the usual. A strong, confident tune that makes you want to smile. Under the surface though, something lurks. As Melodie continues, she pulls the coverings away, bringing it to light.

It’s a slower song. Almost every note seems like it could be the end, as though it’s just going to drop and the song is going to end. Each one drags itself out into the air wearily.

Ladybug is no longer standing with the near perfect posture she had moments before. The longer the song drags on, the heavier her eyelids seem to get, and the more she droops. When she starts to sway, Chat walks over to hold her.

She fights a little to get herself back to a standing position. It doesn’t last long, and she’s leaning against her miraculous partner again, fighting to keep her eyes open.

Melodie puts her flute down, sitting down quickly. Sure, Ladybug is still awake, but there’s no way she’ll stay that way much longer.

Chat is holding her against his chest, likely purring while he rubs circles on her back. Ladybug keeps prying her eyes open, again and again. Finally, they close and stay closed. There’s a tense silence for a moment as they all wait to be sure she’s actually asleep.

Finally, Kid breaks the silence. “Well, aren’t you two sweet,” he teases.

Chat frowns. “It was simply the most logical way to get her to sleep quicker.”

“Mhm. And the fact that your tail is wrapped around her?” Gavroche raises an eyebrow.

Chat scowls, which does nothing to cover his blush.

“Kid, why would you agree to her deal? She shouldn’t be patrolling,” Melodie asks, suppressing a yawn.

“Well, if no one did, then she probably would have pushed it and made sure each one of us agreed. This way,  _ I _ agreed to it, but you guys? You never said a thing, so if she tried to patrol, then we still technically fulfill the terms of her deal while being able to keep her from patrolling. Win-win. Not that I thought she’d stay up, just-”

“Good to have a back-up plan. Alright.”

“Mhm!”

“Well,” Gavroche says, “Chat will obviously be the one to take our Bug to her bed. Melodie, I’ll take the long way to my house so that I can stick with you. Can’t have you pulling a Ladybug on us.”

She nods tiredly. “That’s fair. Probably for the best - that took more out of me than I expected.”

With that, they all go their separate ways, Chat holding Ladybug delicately.

It’s only when he lands on her balcony that he realizes she’s still clinging to consciousness. Not really aware of anything, but not quite entirely asleep yet.

Her transformation drops as he enters her room. Her Kwami flies off.

“Marinette, it is time for you to sleep.”

She murmurs quietly, shifting as he places her on her bed.

Marinette has been drifting in and out of sleep. First she was on the roof, and Melodie’s song was really starting to get to her. Then she’s was with Chat. Then she was on her way home, Chat carrying her.

Now she can hear him speaking, and her very quick attempt to open her eyes show him leaning over her, facing towards her. She couldn’t make out much more.

Everything feels so  _ heavy, _ and she just wants to  _ sleep. _ For whatever reason, it won’t come again, and she lies there helplessly, waiting.

Someone (who was just here again?) pulls her blankets up around her, and tucks her hair out of her face. She feels gentle purring (when did she get a cat? Did her pillow come to life?) and that’s what eventually pulls her down into a deep sleep.

When her teammates come by the next day, late into the morning, they find she’s asleep. High fiving each other, they leave a note to contact them when she wakes up. She’ll need some help with the classes she’s slept through, but for now, she needs the sleep more.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://pandawritespoorly.tumblr.com/)! Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave any thoughts, theories, constructive criticism, or anything really in the comments below! I love getting that notification!


End file.
